


Não é Pecado se eu falar de Amor

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: CDC, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Ciumera geral, Comedy, Dancing, Dançando Forró, Dorks in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, No caso uma van mas beleza, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexo, Xote, forró, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: E a melhor maneira de disfarçar uma possível ereção enquanto dança um forró com seu colega piloto por quem era apaixonado é fazendo o que Julinho faz de melhor: provocando.[Sprinterkombi] [18+]





	Não é Pecado se eu falar de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Eu vim pra esse mundo pura e simplesmente pra enaltecer a cultura brasileira e irei fazer isso através de sprinterkombi. 
> 
> Aliás, quem não passar o resto do dia ouvindo um forró tá errado. 
> 
> Título alternativo: Xote de Cultura
> 
> [Sopinha de Abóbora LTDA]

A música tocava alto no recinto, acabando e já emendando em outra, uma dança gostosa numa sexta de noite num bar na Lapa com muita cerveja e os amigos, o sonho de qualquer pessoa de bem que já trabalhou com carteira assinada.

Julinho dançava coladinho com uma mulher linda, batom escuro na pele escura, cabelo afro num black power de poder, alguns centímetros mais alta que ele, já em sua terceira música juntos. Ela ria em seu ouvido, claramente mais animada após o combustível adulterado que eles chamavam de caipirinha naquele local - e o piloto, é claro, não estava muito atrás, apesar de sóbrio o suficiente para arriscar uma olhada no retrovisor e verificar que Maurílio ainda estava sentado emburrado fingindo não olhar pros dançarinos daquela noite.

Aquela música acabou rápido demais, e uma amiga veio buscar a mulher maravilhosa que dançava com ele, reclamando que ela tava muito bêbada para aturar aquilo. Julinho terminou a dança ganhando um beijo molhado na bochecha e assistiu aquele, se lhe permite, carrão sumir pelos corpos que ainda dançavam pela pista.

Ele voltou pra mesa dos outros pilotos, sentindo-se leve e animado com as músicas, pegando seu litrão enquanto ouvia a conversa.

“Renanzinho então saiu correndo, Rogerinho! Se jogou em cima para apagar as chamas! O colete de plástico que ele tava usando derreteu e ficou todo grudado na pele dele. Tive que levar pro hospital.” apesar de ter pego o bonde andando, concordou com a cabeça quando Rogerinho comentou que ele ia melhorar pois era ‘um verdadeiro guerreirinho’.

Arriscou olhar pro lado e viu Maurílio olhando fixamente para ele, mas especificamente, para sua bochecha. Ele sorriu, já imaginando.

“Ficou marca de batom?” 

Maurílio virou o rosto, tomou mais um gole do seu destilado, deu de ombros. Julinho puxou um guardanapo e limpou o rosto: definitivamente tinha ficado marca de batom. Aquele roxo escuro devia estar chamando atenção na pele clara, mesmo na pouca luz do local. Ele sorriu para Maurílio, limpando o resto da marca, mas o outro mal olhava pra ele.

Era impossível não reparar a cara do palestrinha quando Julinho dançava com alguém, e aquele biquinho que ele fazia sempre que era contrariado ainda estava presente. Julinho tentou não acreditar na placa de aviso lhe dizendo que aquilo era ciúmes - placas devem ser ignoradas, é para o bem de todos. Não importava o que era, ele já estava muito dodói por aquele dodói para acreditar que poderia ter uma chance ali e não iria aguentar ter suas esperanças atropeladas em alta velocidade.

“Não vai dançar, dodói?” ele já tinha dançado a noite inteira com quem quer que aparecesse, - não importava quem, não abria mão de um forró por nada - mas o tempo inteiro prestava atenção no palestrinha. No total, duas meninas e um cara o chamaram pra dançar, mas Maurílio dispensou os três, pra embalar o xote da alegria do piloto da sprinter.

“Ele é criança, ô Julinho!” Rogerinho comentou, se levantando para pegar mais uma rodada de cerveja pros pilotos. 

“Eu não sou criança.” a voz saiu num timbre baixo o suficiente para que o piloto do Ingá não ouvisse, mas arrastada. Dificilmente ouvia aquele tom saindo dos lábios do piloto da kombi, e Julinho finalmente viu a quantidade de copos vazios de bebida que Maurílio havia consumido.

“Alguém resolveu aproveitar a noite” ele comentou, se aproximando um pouco mais. “Mas não conseguiu um par para dançar hoje, palestrinha?” ele sabia muito bem que aquilo não era verdade, mas não resistiu a provocação, Maurílio era lindo demais quando ficava emburrado.

Maurílio finalmente olhou para o piloto, os olhos brilhando sob a pouca iluminação do local, naquele tom esverdeado que Julinho achava tão lindo, como um sinal aberto - que bom que ele sabia que não estava aberto para ele, poderia se enganar fácil e causar um acidente grave assim.

“Eu não quis.” respondeu simplesmente e Julinho não perdeu oportunidades de continuar provocando.

“Não quis?” ele riu, aceitando a cerveja que Rogerinho trouxe, ele e Renan já em outro papo que o piloto não quis acompanhar “Parece papo de quem não sabe um forró.”

Maurílio virou o rosto novamente, ainda emburrado, e mesmo com a iluminação precária, Julinho conseguiu ver o rosto ruborizado. Tinha provocado por provocar, aberto o capô por abrir, não esperava encontrar algo na fiação daquele motor, e um sorriso se abriu por debaixo do bigode.

“Tu vai me dizer que não sabe dançar um xote?”

“É claro que sei.” resposta automática à uma provocação, dita sem pensar duas vezes. Julinho reconhecia bem aquela tática, e Maurílio estava mentindo como um taxista quando diz que vai pegar o caminho mais rápido e fica rodando para deixar o taxímetro rolar.

Talvez fosse o biquinho que Maurílio fazia, talvez fosse só pra provar que ele tava certo, talvez fosse aquele sentimento que não ia embora e parecia transbordar naquela noite, ou talvez fosse simplesmente a bebida. De qualquer maneira, Julinho não saberia dizer o que lhe deu coragem para abrir a boca em seguida:

“Dança comigo então, moreno.”

Imaginou a cena de filme que Maurílio faria, talvez risse como numa comédia, talvez se assustasse como num filme de terror, talvez apenas o rejeitasse como fez com os outros três que tentaram antes. Julinho não sabia qual era o gênero do filme, mas sua cena pós créditos - “relaxa, dodói, é brincadeira” - já estava pronta quando o palestrinha se levantou.

“Tá bem.” ele se ajeitou, ficando em pé na frente do piloto, de braços cruzados, como se aquilo fosse um desafio. E pela primeira vez, Julinho da Van se viu sem uma resposta pronta.

Ele demorou meio segundo, mas nunca que ele iria abrir mão de uma oportunidade daquelas. Ele se levantou, olhos nos olhos de Maurílio, terminando sua cerveja num gole só e puxando a mão do outro piloto, descruzando seus braços, e levando a mão à seus lábios para um beijo - só porque podia, só porque aceitou o desafio, só porque o rubor voltou ao rosto de Maurílio com vontade. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse mais uma brincadeira para ele, Julinho ainda era um homem que, humildemente, amava um flerte, adorava uma conquista. E arrastou o palestrinha para dançar. 

Maurílio ficou estacionado por um tempo em sua frente quando chegaram bem no meio da pista, olhando para as mãos e para os pés, confuso como motorista de uber tendo que usar o waze. Por fim, uma de suas mãos foi para o ombro de Julinho, a outra ainda presa nas mãos do piloto, o encarando como se ele fosse dizer a coisa errada. Julinho teria levantado as mãos em sinal de rendição se não estivesse muito ocupado com uma delas na lombar de Maurílio, um sorriso divertido em seus lábios, disfarçando o coração acelerado.

A música não havia parado em momento nenhum, mas Julinho ouvia como se tivesse começado agora. Mexeu o corpo, conduzindo Maurílio, um, dois, três passos, desengonçado e sem jeito. O palestrinha não parecia saber bem o que estava fazendo ali, olhando para os pés o tempo inteiro, com corpo muito colado ao de Julinho - que não ia reclamar da proximidade, as baterias do veículo já esquentando com aquela situação, e apenas tinha esperanças que Maurílio não notasse o quão interessado naquilo ele estava. 

E a melhor maneira de disfarçar uma possível ereção enquanto dança um forró com seu colega piloto por quem era apaixonado é fazendo o que Julinho faz de melhor: provocando. Por isso ele riu, seu rosto já colado no de Maurílio. “Isso não é valsa não, dodói.”

Maurílio balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda nos pés, como se concentrasse muito para entender aquilo, como se fosse o painel de uma nave - que não deveria ter nada além de um volante, mas era no fim toda complexada, cheia de DR. “Eu aprendi assim”.

Ele fingiu acreditar “Mas não é assim que se faz.” afastou um pouco os corpos, para alívio de sua mente, que agora que tinha sentido o perfume do palestrinha tão de perto, já o imaginava se aquele cheiro ficaria no couro do banco de trás da sprinter. E girou o piloto, puxando-o de volta, começando novamente, um, dois, três. Demorou, e Maurílio ainda cambaleou muitas vezes por falta de experiência e o possível alto nível de álcool no sangue, mas finalmente conseguiram os passos básicos de um forró.

“Isso porque tu sabe dançar, né” Julinho continuava com sua implicância - desde que Maurílio conseguiu confiança para parar de olhar pros pés e olhar nos olhos do piloto ele precisava distrair sua mente desesperadamente. 

Maurílio balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos, mas com um sorrisinho naqueles lábios, e Julinho sentiu o coração colidindo com força contra seu peito. “Você que tá me ensinando” e o piloto precisou respirar bem fundo para não responder da maneira que queria (“então deixa eu te ensinar outras coisas também.”), por mais que para ele flertar fosse como dirigir: algo que já vem com tanta naturalidade que raramente se dá conta.

A canção mudou novamente e entrando numa com falas mais mansas e menos rasta pés. Em um certo momento os movimentos já vinham com mais naturalidade para os dois, e Julinho aumentou um pouco o ritmo, passando a marcha, Maurílio conseguindo acompanhar com tranquilidade, sorrindo aquele sorriso lindo para o piloto. 

“Que bom que sou profissional, então.” Julinho comentou, desviando do olhar penetrante do palestrinha. “Tu mal consegue andar em linha reta e tá dançando até que direitinho.”

Maurílio se aproximou, falando baixo como se contasse um segredo. “Eu não estou tão bêbado assim”.

“Sei” respondeu ironicamente, por mais que rezasse para que aquilo fosse verdade. Vai que Falamansa faz mesmo um milagre acontecer. “Só entornou o que, umas oito caipirinhas? Com duas tu já tá reencenando a cena de Titanic, pelado, em cima da mesa”

“Uma” respondeu sem nem precisar diminuir a marcha. “E aquilo aconteceu apenas uma vez e eu já te pedi pra não contar pra ninguém.”

Julinho riu, adicionando mais um passo àquela dança entre os dois, mais uma manobra pros veículos, e percebendo que de fato o palestrinha não parecia tão mais embriagado assim, apenas desajeitado, e não dançava tão mal quanto no início, talvez realmente tivesse aprendido um forró em algum momento, mas faltava muita prática ainda. Não tinha problema, o piloto teria muito prazer em relembrar cada passo.

“E aquilo tudo lá de bebida era o que?” não fazia muita questão de saber, mas o corpo de Maurílio estava mais perto dessa vez. O palestrinha deu de ombros, devia ser algum dos copos dos outros pilotos, não importava, ele tava bebendo uma única caipirinha só desde que chegou ali, explicou. Julinho balançou a cabeça, aquilo era tão a cara dele que brincou “Passou a noite inteira com um drink só, moreno?”

“Era só um que eu queria.” ele respondeu, olhando de um jeito que deixava claro o que queria dizer ali - e flertar daquele jeito bunda era igualmente tão a cara dele. Mas outras táticas poderiam funcionar, e Maurílio abriu um sorriso convidativo e Julinho precisou de todas as forças para não arrancar com aquele veículo.

A música mudou novamente, e o piloto ouviu o início de uma canção que sabia de cór, agarrando mais o palestrinha e se segurando para não olhar de cara feia pra onde estava o DJ. Ouviu o ‘Moreno, me convidou para dançar um xote’ da letra do início da música, que mudou o ritmo daquela dança, e Julinho podia jurar que o DJ estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Só pode.

Aquele xote mais lento fez os corpos se aproximarem quase que automaticamente, dançando coladinhos, Julinho com seu bigode encostando na altura da orelha de Maurílio, sentindo seu cheiro e louco para experimentar seu sabor, ainda mais quando o outro respondia seus flertes daquela forma. O palestrinha finalmente tinha pego o jeito, e seu corpo se movia contra o do outro piloto com facilidade, tão juntos que era impossível que Maurílio não percebesse o quanto aquela dança estava mexendo com Julinho, que já tinha desistido de tentar manter a velocidade dentro do limite permitido - às vezes tem que respeitar a vontade do veículo.

E assim ele cantarolou no ouvido do piloto da kombi “Me encantei por teu olhar” ao som da música, com sua voz grave, sentindo o outro estremecer. “Moreno, chega mais pra cá”.

Maurílio moveu o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram, aquela luz nos olhos semi abertos do palestrinha, um sorriso bobo brincando em sua boca, o incentivando a levar aquilo adiante. E Julinho o fez.

O beijou de leve, sentindo os lábios macios de Maurílio o coração batendo forte, satisfeito em pelo menos ter aquele encontro tão gentil, num toque tão sutil dos lábios que poderia culpar a bebida caso Maurílio resolvesse empurrá-lo ali. Mas, surpreendentemente, não foi o que ele fez. Ao invés disso, puxou Julinho para mais perto - que agora podia sentir que o outro piloto também estava interessado naquela dança - passando sua língua pelos lábios fechados do piloto da sprinter, pedindo por mais, e que de forma alguma poderia ser negado: Julinho o beijou com vontade, seu braço em torno de sua cintura enquanto sua mão se enterrava nos cabelos negros, inclinando seu rosto para conseguir aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, queria sentir o gosto dele até ficar sem ar.

Ao fundo pensou ter ouvido a voz de Renan num “viu, Rogerinho, eu te falei isso, EU que trouxe essa informação aqui”, mas estava abafada pelo grito de “PORRA, ATÉ QUE ENFIM!” do piloto do Ingá. Julinho sentiu os lábios de Maurílio se abrirem em um sorriso, que foi tomado pela sua boca, enlouquecido naquela explosão do motor que era Maurílio dos Anjos.

Seu beijo de final de filme de romance parecia dirigido por Stanley, seu diretor mais odiado, quando sonho e realidade se misturam - e Julinho só queria que aquilo fosse seu sonho mais duradouro, porque em nenhuma realidade ele poderia ter aqueles lábios. Mas Maurílio parecia querer prová-lo do contrário, beijando com tanta vontade e desejo quanto o piloto sentia.

Eles se separaram depois de um tempo, palestrinha ainda com os olhos fechados, os lábios mais vermelhos ainda, como se esperasse mais um beijo daqueles. Julinho deu mais um selinho, querendo muito não estar errado sobre se arriscar naquela estrada quando perguntou.

“Será que a gente termina essa noite no banco de trás da minha sprinter?” pergunta pouco inocente que não escondia as verdadeiras intenções com aquele moreno, mas que foi falada com tanta tranquilidade de quem não se sentiria mal em ser rejeitado. Causaria estrago, um dos grandes, mas Julinho já conseguiu provar do mel daqueles lábios, ele não se importaria com mais nada, e ainda dava uma brecha pra Maurílio frear com o carro caso não estivesse interessado.

Mas o palestrinha o surpreendeu a noite inteira, e não foi diferente quando sorriu e assentiu, roubando mais um beijo. Eles se afastaram, Julinho indo direto à mesa deles, pegando as chaves da sprinter e lançando um sorriso para Rogerinho, que fez uma cara emburrada apesar do que tinha gritado antes..

“Não é pra ter pornô aqui não, hein”

“Relaxa” Julinho respondeu, segurando a mão de Maurílio, que não olhava para cara de Rogerinho - eles dois tinham um relacionamento muito fraternal, e o palestrinha não se sentia muito bem com o piloto do Ingá sabendo quaisquer detalhes sobre sua vida amorosa. Completamente diferente de Julinho, que também já teve essa relação fraternal com Rogerinho, mas agora queria mesmo era jogar as coisas na cara dele como um irmão babaca. “A gente só vai dar uma voltinha.”

Ele não mentiu, em partes (Julinho raramente mentia, mas ocultava e disfarçava uma verdade como ninguém), eles entraram na sprinter e andaram um pouco até pararem numa rua mais deserta, porém iluminada, os cuidados que todos têm que ter no Rio de Janeiro. Travou as portas da sprinter e olhou mais uma vez para fora antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelo palestrinha.

Mãos e bocas se moviam pelo corpo inteiro, um clima intenso subindo rápido dentro do veículo, Julinho puxando o palestrinha para mais perto, que se ajeitou em seu colo. Os lábios não se desconectavam em nenhum momento, Julinho mexendo os quadris para sentir o peso de Maurílio contra sua ereção, suas mãos subindo para desabotoar a camisa florida dele.

Aquilo tava indo muito rápido. 

“Certeza que tu não tá bêbado?” ele perguntou, abrindo a camisa de Maurílio, admirando o torso desnudo por um segundo antes de morder o pescoço do outro. Não que ele fosse reclamar da velocidade dos veículos, mas talvez fosse melhor se garantir antes de pisar fundo no acelerador.

Maurílio já tinha a respiração acelerada e soltou um breve gemido ao sentir os lábios do piloto. “Certeza” respondeu, puxando a regata de Julinho. 

“Certeza que tu quer isso?” e por um minuto Maurílio parou, encontrando o olhar de Julinho, e sorriu, falando com firmeza.

“Certeza”

Julinho ainda iria morrer do coração algum dia.  
O abafado do Rio de Janeiro, que não dava trégua nem de noite, contribuiu para que o calor subisse dentro da sprinter, Julinho sentia o suor no corpo de Maurílio quando desceu sua boca por seu pescoço e peito, deixando sua mão descer, puxando o cinto e abrindo a calça do piloto. Maurílio mordeu os lábios quando Julinho abaixou sua roupa, sua mão encontrando o membro quente do moreno, que tentava não gemer alto com os movimentos.

Maurílio finalmente conseguiu tirar a regata do piloto, que continuava a mover sua mão por seu membro, beijando e mordendo o pescoço até Maurílio arquear as costas, cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto e Julinho aumentou a velocidade de suas mãos, querendo ver a fotografia linda que ele faria quando gozasse.

Mas Maurílio segurou sua mão, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração “Espera…” ele disse num suspiro enquanto se levantava e saía de cima do colo do piloto. Seus olhos se encontraram e Julinho acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Maurílio descia o corpo para se ajoelhar na sua frente, entre suas pernas.

Aquela cena já era espetacular demais pro piloto da sprinter, mas ver Maurílio abrindo sua bermuda tactel e puxando de uma vez com sua roupa de baixo junto, passando a língua pelos seus lábios vermelhos, como se mal pudesse esperar para tomar o piloto em sua boca, aquela cena sim era pra unir o Brasil.

Os lábios de mel se fecharam em torno de toda a grossura, enquanto a língua brincava com a glande e descia, se movendo por todo o membro. Julinho tentava apertar o couro do banco da sprinter, querendo muito que aquilo não acabasse tão rápido.

Maurílio movia sua boca com vontade, como se não quisesse mais nada naquela noite, uma de suas mãos segurando a base do membro de Julinho, que desistiu de fincar as mãos no banco e acabou com uma nos cabelos do piloto da kombi. Se perguntava onde o palestrinha aprendeu a fazer aquilo, porque nem mesmo ele com toda sua experiência conseguiria fazer aquela mágica com a boca.

O palestrinha subia e descia seus lábios, indo até onde conseguia sem engasgar e voltando para deixar só a glande ainda em sua boca, e voltando de novo quase até a base. A parte em que não conseguia beijar, sua mão quente estava lá para ajudar com sua missão de enlouquecer o piloto da sprinter. Os movimento aumentavam em velocidade todas as vezes que Julinho gemia baixo, e ele sabia muito bem que infelizmente sua noite maravilhosa naquela estrada estava quase por acabar.

“Moreno, assim eu vou gozar” avisou, e por um momento esperava que Maurílio parasse para que eles fizessem outras coisas - Julinho sempre tinha uma camisinha pela sprinter, não ia dar esse mole - mas o palestrinha abriu os olhos esverdeados e úmidos, descendo com seus lábios até a base e gemendo contra seu membro, fazendo Julinho segurar seus cabelos com mais força do que ele queria.

E foi só quando ele viu Maurílio descer sua outra mão para se tocar, com movimentos rápidos, enquanto sua boca ainda trabalhava com vontade, que Julinho sabia que estava perdido. Terminou na boca daquele moreno, um gemido arrancado de sua garganta, tonto por aquele acidente que Maurílio dos Anjos tinha acabado de causar. E ele que achava que era bom de capotagem.

Ele podia sentir Maurílio engolindo com sua boca quente ainda em volta de seu membro, e sentiu as vibrações de um gemido baixo quando o palestrinha finalmente atingiu seu orgasmo, cobrindo sua mão e parte do chão da sprinter de branco. Julinho permaneceu imóvel por mais alguns minutos, enquanto Maurílio se levantava, joelhos e maxilar doloridos.

Julinho olhava para Maurílio como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

“Que foi?” o palestrinha perguntou, procurando por algo para poder limpar sua mão, aquela voz rouca depois de ter trabalhado como um profissional de uma competência incrível arrepiando o corpo de Julinho, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

Maurílio sentou do seu lado no banco, os lábios bem mais vermelhos e um pouco inchados se abrindo num belo sorriso, e Julinho queria viver aquela cena por mais um 100 anos, pausada ali, aproveitando aquela noite após um forró gostoso com seu colega piloto por quem era apaixonado, e pela primeira vez, Julinho ia deixar essa provocação para outro dia. Humildemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Maurílio fazendo biquinho todo ciumento é tão gostoso quando Julinho fazendo ceninha de novela. E eu gostaria de dizer que estou evoluindo bastante, olha só, todas as minhas fics são nome de música, essa é a primeira que tem nome de parte de uma música. Vejam minha evolução.
> 
> E tem tanto headcanon aqui que eu não sei nem por onde começar, mas tá tudo lá no grupinho™ do facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/208089116644080/
> 
> Comentários são super bem vindos, eu tenho real auto estima baixa.


End file.
